Athena Cykes Always Wins
by Erispeon
Summary: In hindsight, Apollo should have known that tickling Athena wouldn't end well. Shameless cute Justicykes cuddles, tickling ensues.


The best part about dating Apollo Justice was the way he smelled. No-scratch that-every single little thing about him was the best and every time she thought she had finally pinpointed one to take the number one spot, she remembered more. Still, his smell was so completely amazing; Athena just wanted to bottle it up and cover herself in it so she could always feel the cozy, warm feeling she felt whenever she was close enough to smell him. She really couldn't pinpoint just what part of him smelled so good, just that no one else in the world smelled so Apollo like Apollo did. He smelled warm and soft. And almost red: a dark, crimson-y type red that she can never place but wow does she love it. She breathes him in again and is intoxicated by the smell. Augh! If anyone else ever smelled the smell of him they'd sell it immediately and be rich because how could anyone not want to smell like this!? How could anyone not want to smell so great and unbelievably, well, Apollo!?

She smiles into his skin at her thoughts. Her head is lying around the area where his neck connects to his right shoulder and small wisps of brown hair that have escaped from their hairspray hold fall across her nose. She kisses him right here, on the back of his neck, because she knows it's ticklish and the arms around her tighten as he shakes in a tiny laugh as a result. She grins at his response and decides to provoke him again. Her tongue darts out and she lightly touches him again with the tip of it, rewarded with the sound of him exhaling with laughter through his nostrils. She does it again and is fueled on by the same response. Slowly, she drags her nose up and down along the back of his neck and the arms around her squeeze as his body stiffens in response. She replaces her nose with her lips and places a slow kiss on the tender spot, met with a huff in annoyance. Hah! She got him and she w- ah! What? Is he… tickling her feet? How dare he! He knows she can't keep a straight face. Athena Cykes does many things well but hiding her laughter is definitely not one of them! However, that is definitely the feel of the bottom of her feet being tickled.

"Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it, Ms. Cykes?" he accentuates the last part with another tickle. Oh, he is going down! No one dares mess with her! It's a point of pride and be it the love of her life or not, she shall not stand for such a thing!

She lightly runs her tongue on the back of his neck and then replaces it with the tips of her teeth lightly moving along it: not enough to hurt but enough that she's sure he's tickled. He's playing dirty, huh? Well two can play at that game! Now all she needs to do is just- no! He's back assaulting her feet again so sudden action isn't the best idea; she decided to take a leaf from lawyering and take a step back to look for the best place to weaken the opponent! The only way out is back as there is currently an assaulting yet cute defense attorney in the front, so she rolls backwards to form a new plan until she's greeted with hair in her face as he rolls over as follows her… which leaves his neck exposed! Haha! Now her fingers are the ones lightly tickling and actually getting a few audible laughs out of Apollo. Good. Now the only thing left to do is move to tickle his ba- what!? Oh, Apollo Justice, you have learned Athena's secret! Her incredibly ticklish collarbone! Her attacker is now busying himself with brushing his lips in kisses around the area he knows will have her dissolved into a fit of giggles.

This simply will not do! The war shall end now with Athena as victor! If Apollo is allowed to use her secrets then she shall do the same; his back is as bad as her collarbone and she knows it. She grabs a fistful of her luscious locks and lightly runs it over the small of his back. His response is a stifled laugh and she can feel success within her grasp. In response, his hands move up and up to the most sensitive part of her body: the top of her head. His hands meet their mark and comb through her hair in a manner so relaxing her hands loosen and contentedly rub his back while she rests her head on him. There's his smell again, so amazing and warm. She could lay like this forever, with his hands as comforting of the synced beating of their hearts: their rhythmic lub-dubing luring her eyes to close. "I love you, Athena," he whispers as she murmurs her same responding consensus.

For the millionth time she thanks every little thing that led to this moment of pure bliss; remembers every overstressed moment that led to this complete calmness she thought impossible. This calmness with someone she loved; someone who was so sweet and just and true and understanding and perfect… and vulnerable at this exact moment. His guard is down and her nails lightly run up and down his back, causing him to shiver and let out a high-pitched sound of surprise. Her tone is combination of hilarity and triumph as she responds, "anything else, Mr. Justice? Or do I win?"

He's silent for a moment before responding amidst laughter that forces its way out. "No! I can't handle it! I'll talk, I'll talk; you win! I yield, Your Highness; how dare I challenge you?"

And just like that, the Tiger beats her prey, and is rewarded with a kiss from her wounded, spiky-haired gazelle as she is victorious once again.

**A/N: Whoops! I meant to post this on my birthday three days ago, but I didn't get to, sorry! Dedicated to Kay and Dani for all but forcing me to write this.**


End file.
